An Italian run trough the field
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: Di tengah pertandingan Spain vs. German yang berlangsung sengit, tiba-tiba muncul seorang berambut brunette berlari menembus lapangan. Fail summary! Just a Silly drabble from me!


-An Italian Run Trough The Field-

Warning : VERY random, VERY plotless, VERY gaje. Yang nggak demen atau alergi silahkan kembali ke page sebelumnya sebelum terlambat (?).

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

[~]

Di pertengahan pertandingan semifinal Piala Dunia antara German vs. Spain. Kedua tim tidak ada yang mau mengalah, papan skor masih menunjukkan angka 0-0. Membuktikan betapa sengitnya pertandingan ini.

"Hmph, kau hebat juga, Spain." ucap Germany saat ia dan Spain tak sengaja berpas-pasan di tengah lapangan.

Spain sedikit kaget saat Germany menyapanya, tapi sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasa; senyum lebar yang dibilang Romano seperti senyum orang idiot (tapi bisa bikin fangirl-nya klepek-klepek -?-). "Ehehehe, nggak juga kok, Germany. Kamu yang hebat."

Germany hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil. Setelah itu ia sadar kalau rekan se-timnya mengarahkan bola padanya, ia segera pasang posisi siaga-diikuti Spain yang memasang posisi siap menghadang bola.

Bola melambung datang, Spain segera berancang-ancang untuk loncat dan menyundul, begitupula Germany.

"Veee~ Doitsu~~~!"

Bola sudah hampir datang, tapi bukannya menyambut bola atau apa, keduanya malah menengok ke belakang, membiarkan sang Jabulani terpantul-pantul di tanah hijau.

Terlihat dari kejauhan, seseorang berambut brunette dengan ahoge mencuil di sebelah kiri, berbaju biru, dengan wajah bodoh berlari menyusuri lapangan-diikuti beberapa orang berpakaian hitam di belakangnya.

"ITALY!"

"ITA-CHAN!"

"Ve… Doitsu! Spain-niichan!" katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan dan tetap berlari mendekati dua pemuda yang sedang cengo nggak jelas di depannya.

"ITALY! Ngapain di sini! Lagi pertandingan, tahu!" bentak Germany sambil menghampiri Italy.

"Vee~ Tahu, kok! Makanya aku datang untuk mendukungmu, Doitsu!" kata Italy santai sambil senyum-senyum, sedangkan para petugas berpakaian coklat di belakangnya terus menceramahinya dengan bahasa Afrika.

Germany facepalm, bagaimana bisa si Italy ada masuk ke sini! pikirnya. "Italy, kamu nggak boleh masuk lapangan seenaknya! Haduh…" Germany menepukkan tangannya ke dahinya.

"Ta-tapi… aku 'kan cuma mau mendukung Doitsu…" Italy memelas, secara tidak disengaja ia mengeluarkan kicked-puppy-dog-eyes andalan America buat ngerayu England. Germany tersentuh mendengar kata-kata Italy, yah dia senang ada yang mendukungnya sampai seperti ini… Tapi bukan begini caranya!

"Maaf, pak! Tapi, anda nggak boleh masuk ke lapangan seenaknya! Ayo pak, ikut saya ke kantor!" kata salah satu dari petugas berbaju hitam dengan bahasa yang bisa dimengerti para Nations (bahasa seperti apakah itu? Author pun tak tahu, mari kita tanya Himaruya-sensei *Author ditendang*.). Petugas berbaju coklat itu langsung menarik kerah baju Italy dan menyeretnya-memaksanya keluar lapangan.

"Vee~! T-tunggu dulu! Aku dan Doitsu belum selesai ngomong!" Italy meronta-ronta, sayangnya petugas itu lebih kuat darinya, Italy pun pasrah saja diseret keluar lapangan. "DOITSU GANBATTE, VE~~!" teriaknya lagi sebelum menghilang di kejauhan.

Germany hanya bisa speechless dan face palm.

Spain hanya tertawa dan menepuk bahu Germany, "Ahahaha~ Enaknya kau di dukung Ita-chan sampai sebegitunya… Seandainya saja Romano-ku juga datang dan mendukungku seperti itu…" katanya sambil mengamati tribun penonton.

~Sementara itu, di salah satu tribun penonton~

Seorang berambut brunette lain hanya saja agak sedikit lebih coklat, dengan ahoge mencuil ke kanan sedang duduk meringkuk di belakang vuvuzela-nya. Pipi-nya merah karena malu, "Uugh, anoyaro… Apa sih yang dia lakukan, dasar adek bego! Gara-gara si macho-potato itu, tuh, sial! Ngapain juga sih dia didukung! Mending juga dukung… Uhm… S-Spain…" gerutunya, kemudian sadar kalau ada seseorang di lapangan sana, berambut coklat bergelombang dan sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya, "GYAA! S-Spain melihat ke sini!"

~Owari~

Gaje ya? Gaje ya? Naah, tadi di atas 'kan udah saya peringatkan… jangan salahkan saya kalau anda menyesal sekarang /shots/ (Ngomong-ngomong ini nggak kepanjangan buat dibilang 'drabble' 'kan?)

Nggak, bercanda kok… terima kasih yang sudah mau baca drabble nggak jelas ini.

Eeto, sebenarnya waktu match German vs Spain waktu itu bener loh ada orang Italia yang seenaknya masuk ke lapangan (pasti udah pada tahu 'kan?). Dan tiba-tiba saja di otak saya terbayang drabble ini…

Yaah, ini 'kan cuma fanfic, ngga usah dianggap serius.

Ada yang -masih- punya niat nge-review?


End file.
